Fresh Flower
by Blazing Inspirit
Summary: A one shot of Francis Bonnefoy losing control while one a date with his girlfriend Francesca (OC) shows some skin. Rated T for safety since it has a little heated moment between the two. My first one shot on here! I hope you enjoy!


**Author's Note:**

**I do not own Hetalia, just my OC. **

**I hope you will enjoy! I may do more one shots if I get good results! *^.^***

"My, Francesca, you look divine tonight." Francis Bonnefoy, Francesca's romantic boyfriend for a year, said.

Francesca blushed lightly. She always loved his thick accent. It made every compliment sound much more than it meant. He pulled out the chair for her, giving her a charming smile. Francesca sat down, curling her long wavy hair behind her ear shyly. Even after a year of being together, it always felt like the first time.

"Thank you." She said softly as he pushed her in gently.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against her cheek tenderly. "Of course, my love."

He sat down in front of her, automatically taking her hand in his.

"What do you wish to eat this evening?" He asked, his blue eyes glowing in the candle light.

Francesca looked at the menu in front of her. "Well... the tri tip sounds really good. Or maybe the shrimp salad."

"Get anything you want, beautiful." He caressed her hand with his thumb, rubbing it in calming circles. "It doesn't matter to me."

Francesca felt so lucky to have such a fantastic boyfriend. He didn't care if she ate like a pig in front of him, or when she is in a bad mood, or even when she is on her period. He always treated her like a princess, always treated her with such care and love. She sometimes felt like she didnt deserve him.

"May I take your order?" Their waiter asked. She snapped out of her thoughts and said,

"I'll get the tri tip with green beans and mashed potatoes, please."

Francis ordered his escargo and a side of salad with wine.

As they waiting Francesca looked at him. "How was your day today?"

He pushed his long blonde hair from his face. "Fine, but better now that you're here. Honestly, Arthur can be so annoying."

Arthur was basically Francis' nemesis it seemed. They can never just get along. She smiled knowingly. "No bro-mance today?"

Francis scrunched his nose in distaste, "There will NEVER be any bro-mance. Or any kind of mance for the matter." Francesca giggled.

"Besides," He continued. "I have you for that."

Francesca softened and leaned over, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I love you." She said.

Francis deepened the kiss. "I love you more." He said, his voice deepening.

Francesca pulled away, blushing bright red like an Italian tomato. Whenever he told her he loved her, his accent got thicker if possible, deeper with so much passion that it was practically a sin. The food appeared before them, saving Francesca from doing anything embarrassing. They both dug into their food after saying their thank yous. Francesca accidentally rubbed her foot against Francis' leg. She blinked.

"Oops! Sorry!" She said, lightly laughing.

Francis bit his lip, smiling at her. She noticed something different in his eyes however. They seemed to glow in a.. alluring and yet dangerous way. She swallowed hard and continued to eat her steak.

She felt a burning stare on her and looked up, meeting his gaze.

His light blue eyes seemed to have gotten darker, smoldering.

"I just noticed... Your outfit tonight is different than normal." He said, his eyes scanning her up and down.

Francesca looked down at herself. She was just wearing a black flowy skirt to her knees and a red low cut long sleeved shirt with some black flats. She didnt see much of a difference. Except maybe the skirt. She always hated exposing herself. However she felt like wearing a skirt rather than jeans tonight. "Is it the skirt?" she asked, smiling. "I just got it a few days ago. I decided to try it out tonight. Do you like it?"

Francis licked his bottom lip slowly, staring at her tanned legs. "I really, really like it."

He had said in in such a hushed tone. However it was filled with something unfamiliar to her. She then realized it was desire.

She cleared her throat awkwardly, not knowing what to do in this situation. In the past 22 years she has been on this Earth, no one had shown her desire. Francis and her had been taking things slow. Slow as a snail practically. Francis didn't seem to mind however, which made Francesca happy. But tonight, it seemed as if he was undressing her with his eyes. She didn't feel uncomfortable, but it was just such an unfamiliar feeling of being wanted in such a way that she had to look away.

"How much?" she blurted. She suddenly realized that it sounded like flirting. She instantly wanted to go hide in a hole.

"How much do I like it?" He said slowly.

Francesca swallowed hard. "Never mind! How about we order some dessert?" She squeaked.

Francis' lips formed into a devious smirk. He leaned forward, his hand suddenly landing on her thigh from under the table.

"Or you can be dessert." He said huskily.

Before Francesca could say another word she was pulled into the most passionate kiss she had ever had in her life. Francis pressed her against him, no space between them. He had somehow made it to her side of the table. That she still couldn't understand. Francis groaned, but to her it sounded like it said, "Ahonhonhon." Which made her confused but she went with it.

She forgot that they were in a restaurant and kissed him back with just as much passion. His finger tips gently traced Francesca's curves, making her shiver and melt into his arms. She sighed blissfully as Francis explored her mouth with his expert tongue. Francesca put her fingers thorough his soft luscious hair, bringing him closer to her. Her eyes suddenly snapped open, gasping as Francis cupped her breast. She then remembered they were in public. She also just realized she was straddling Francis' lap, feeling him grinding himself against her. Before she could tell him to stop, he pulled away and began to suck on her neck. Francesca eyes rolled in the back of her head. He always knew that was one of her most sensitive spots. His hands were practically everywhere on her. His mouth was either against hers, her neck, or her collar bones.

Suddenly a voice cleared their throat loudly. "Francis. I think you should take your love making to... your own room."

Francesca gasped, practically throwing herself off of Francis. Never had she acted in such an inappropriate manner! Especially in PUBLIC! She saw that everyone's eyes were on them. Some looked shocked, some amused, and some disgusted. Francis glowered at the brown haired man.

"Oh shut up, Antonio." Francis snapped. He crossed his arms, as if he was about to throw a tantrum. Antonio rolled his green eyes.

"Just pick up the check and go do your French thing, will you?"

Francis glared, "Listen up you stupid Spaniard! I love this woman! She is what I live for so how about you go back to your house and take a siesta!"

Antonio scoffed, not seeming offend at all. "Never mind about the check. Just go home. I think you had too much wine and rose perfume to think straight."

"WHA-EXCUSE-UGHHHH!" Francis growled and grabbed frozen Francesca's hand and stormed out of the restaurant. Before they walked out the door Francis shouted, "GO STUFF A CHURRO UP YOUR RUMP!"

Francesca thought she heard Antonio laugh.

When they made it to the car, Francesca finally got to her senses.

"WHAT DID WE DO!?" She shrieked.

Francis looked at her, his anger fading from his eyes. He looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry.. I couldn't help myself. You just looked so.. beautiful tonight. It was hard to contain myself. I over stepped a line and for that I will do what I can to fix it. I hope you can forgive me for my actions. I love you so much and I don't want that to hurt our relationship."

Francesca softened, knowing that he meant every word. However, she wasn't that angry with him. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her in there. It was the both of them that kept that going. She leaned over and kissed him lovingly.

"I'm not sorry. I just wish so many people didn't have to see that. I like to keep those things private."

Francis brightened. "So... Does that mean tonight..?"

She laughed, "You can't just choose a night and do it. It has to be in the moment."

He playfully pulled her into his arms and dipped her, making her squeal. He suddenly had a rose in his mouth. 'Honestly.' She thought. 'He is like a magician...'

He winked at her and twirled the rose with his tongue. He then took it out with his free hand and placed it in her hair. "I can do that easily."

He then sealed the deal with a loving kiss.


End file.
